


Perfection

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Scarification, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is fascinated by Remy's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



Remy had a lot of scars: the old healed punctures and slashes from knife wounds, the puckered remnants of bullet wounds, the smoothness of burns, and many that Logan was hesitant to try and identify. Some were old and faded, barely visible. Others not quite as old stood, out silvery-white against his tanned skin. Then there were the newest one, still red or pink, still tender. There were the ones Logan knew the reason for, and the one’s Remy wouldn’t tell him and Logan wouldn’t ask.

Remy had been uncomfortable with Logan’s fascination at first, not at ease with the knowledge that Logan was content to map his scars, lightly tracing his skin for hours on end. It had taken him a while to understand, the attraction, the need. Logan had none of his own and never would, all wounds healing without a trace given enough time.

There was fear there in Logan’s touches, and worship: the fear that one day Remy wouldn’t come back with a scar, wouldn’t come back at all, worship and reverence that Remy was still alive, still with him.

The jealousy had been unexpected, the shock that Logan could be jealous of those that marked him. The possession had been startling and strangely appealing when Logan had hesitantly asked if he could mark Remy.

The bite of adamantium against flesh had hurt more than Remy had expected, the wound deeper than they planned. Hank had cursed their foolishness over it and the bite mark that adorned Remy’s neck, going into detail about the numerous, potentially harmful bacteria that inhabited the human mouth.

Logan had been guilty of course, but Remy had anticipated it no matter the outcome. It was worth it though, watching Logan’s eyes darken with passion and possession whenever he saw the scars on Remy’s neck, an exact impression of his fangs, how Logan’s fingers and eyes would linger on the marks he’d created on Remy when they were naked.

Remy was a Master Thief, and he could easily identify with the thrill of possession, finally claiming what he wanted. When he was with Logan, Remy realized he was treasure of the highest value. It was heady, and with the understanding, finally came contentment.

Logan nipped at his mark, pleased at the shudder it created in the body below him, and the happy smile it provoked. Logan couldn’t help smiling in return, wondering what he’d done to be so worthy of perfection.


End file.
